A Lost Moment
by Sasu-kun-loves-Saki-chan
Summary: You always try to keep your love ones safe. What happens when he comes back alone? How much will Sasuke take before he does something that he will regret? "She might not be dead." Who is right and who is the one that will be wrong?


**This is my first story, and I hope you guys will like it. R and R please! I hope you don`t kill me at the end!**

**Naruto and all the other characters are not mine, only this crazy twisted plot. Thank you for anyone who does review, look at my profile, check out S-cherry-blossem, she has good Sasusaku stories, fave, sub and all that. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Her shoulders begged for rest under all the weigth on her back. Pleading that she set it down and let them have their own rest, just like the weight setting on her shoulders. She spotted a light in the distance, telling her she had finally reached the town she had been looking for, hoping it would make up for all the other teacherous hours of the making it to the hotel. Her feet started to move faster, feeling that they could get a rest soon and be put up for a break.<p>

She smiled as the lights overcame her, a festival in-midmotion as she walked into the little town, nothing, but a passing country town. No ninja would probably bother it at all, being out of the way and hard to find. Finally, she spotted the hotel, memories coming back in her mind, but being pushed back from the lack of energy in her mind. The hotel smelled of fresh spices and Sakura found herself wanting to just stand in the room, if she could.

"Can I help you?" A kind old looking lady asked as she came out behind a door curtain, smiling at Sakura and the little thing on her back.

"I need a room please."

"Of course, you`re quite lucky though, someone just left, if not you would have had to go find another place. Good room too. How long?"

"My luck then. I`m not really sure of right now." She smiled nervously, but the old lady paid no mind, shaking her head and waving her hand, pulling a key from something below.

"That`s fine, I`ll only need tonights, then you can pay for each day as you stay."

"Alright then. Thank you."

"Quite." The old lady nodded as well, and handed the girl the key. Smiling at the little one and hoping she`d be able to see him awake. Sakura smiled again and began to head up the stairs, her room only being on the second floor of the three floor building. Her feet continued to ache, and she reminded herself that she could get a good rest once she got to her room. All of her remaining energy going towards the goal of getting to her room.

Her hand reached the knob, putting the key in and turning, taking it out and trying to keep the door from slamming as she shut it. Looking around the room and only focusing on the bed, putting the smaller one on her bed, and taking her shoes off. Turning to smile at her love, carefully lifting him and tucking him into the bed, watching as he cuddled into the warmth more.

"Mommy?" She looked at him, as she had taken one shoe off, wincing at the smell of them, her poor feet being in them for most of the day.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"At a hotel, go back to bed sweetie." She said as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, his eyes falling heavy again and pulling the blankets closer to him. The girl, woman smiling at him and getting her last boot in, crawling in next to him. She barely even remembers hitting the mattress and falling asleep. Only waking up to the sun shining on her eyes, and a little hand tugging at her hair. She smiled and slowly let herself fall back asleep, her body still wanting more.

-Later.

I smiled as we left the hotel, I had paid for all three of the days, myself enjoying the springs and relaxing before another day or two traveling. My little one enjoying the festival and other kids in the area. Especially the old lady at the desk who always had something for him whenever he would pass, I`m pretty sure she shed a tear when we finally had to leave.

"Mommy, how much longer?"

"We still have a few days sweetie." I looked down as he held my capris, my legs warm in the black material, but needed for the trip. His eyes scanning around for anything he might find he would want on the way out. Myself knowing we can`t take anymore, my pack and his stuffed full of stuff, we actually asked people if we could just rent the clothes for a day then return them. Most people actually let us do that.

The line out came in site and I sighed as it only ment another part of our trip, and another whole day of carrying that sixty pounds on my back. His foot stepped out first, and soon we found ourselves on another very long walk, only stopping for food, and a night stay. Never actually going to be able to relax until we reach our destination.

~The mother and son continued to walk down the path, almost at their destination now, the trip long and hard on them, her back having to hold him for a good amount of hours everyday. She smiled as he tried to catch the frog hoping in front of him, himself hoping to it, and crouching down to be like a frog. He leaped for the frog, but tripped over his feet, and she burst out laughing, his face forming a pout as the frog hopped in the bushes. Out of his sight.

The women stopped suddenly as something came over her. She walked to her son carefully, her instincts comingin; she listened around and noticed no sound could be heard, no birds, no rustling wind, nothing. Her face became serious as she crouched over her soon, his face aiming confusion at his mother, but herself looking around carefully and listening. Trying to hear the faintest movement of anything.

_There._ She threw a knife at the sound and heard it hit a tree, something finally moving from where she had thrown the knife. She waited for it to come, for it to come. She heard a noise rustle behind her, making the mistake of looking, ninja coming out in front of her.

"Well, well, well boy. Look what we got here? Sakura Haruno." Their so called leader said, Sakura gritted her teeth, and pulled her son closer, hoping they would at least leave him out of it.

"Ah, what a nice suprise." They all laughed, one of them finally spotting the little boy hidden behind her.

"Looks like she`s a whore now boss, got a little kid with her." All the eyes turned past her and the little chld moving behind her, trying to look at what could be bothering his mother.

"Leave him out of it." Sakura growled and the boss grinned at the new found information, a chlid, who`s mother is over protective of her. The boss`s hand moved, and the men disappeared, Sakura waited for them to appear, listening to everything. She saw a flash on her right and kicked, three coming to attack her again. She fought six off, two down for good, but more kept coming, all while the boss watched and Sakura tried to protect her son.

She turned towards one attacking her, only for her arms to be pulled back. The boss finally making a move, the other one grabbing Sanosuke.

"Listen here girl, you stay he can leave." She struggled against him and watched as Sanosuke was doing the same to his captor.

"Fine." She watched as the man let her son go, his eyes wide watching his mother. Just standing there not even trying to get away.

"Run Sanosuke, run!" She yelled as the boss back handed her and she went down, her son watched and ran as she saw her pleading eyes. He only ran so far and hid in a bush watching as his mother still layed on the ground, thinking her son had gotten away from it all. He watched as she put up a fight when the men tried coming down on her. Watching as the boss got mad and threw a knife, right into her heart. Watching as her eyes closed and the men left laughing. Watching as her chest stopped moving and no sound could be heard.

The tears fell from his eyes, finally being afraid he ran, trying to get to the village his mother and him were suppose to get to. Putting all his might to getting there, his mother saying they hadn`t been far from where they were suppose to be. He listened, waiting for his mom to come sprinting out of no where, picking him up and giving him a big hug, saying how much she loved him. He waited for her to come, running with a smile on his face, only when he bumped into something did he notice his mom had never came.

-His eyes shut automatically when he first opened them in the bright room. Keeping them closed as he heard voices coming towards him. He listened as they stopped outside something, and became muffled his ears only picking out certain words. He opened his eyes knowing they weren`t coming in, instantly knowing he`s in a hospital from his mother working there so much, he knew she`d come threw the door any minute and tell him how he hit his head. He smiled and closed his eyes, content with the idea.

-Outside the room.

"What are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"Just bring him here, he`ll get more pissed if he doesn`t know."

"Where`s Sakura though?"

"Can`t you take a simple order! I said go get Sasuke and bring him here!"

"Yes sir." A covered man with a mask bowed to the blonde haired man, yelling at himself for aggiating the hokage. The blonde nodded at his superioty, turning towards the door with a blank look. Thinking of what could have possibly happened, what happened, and what will happen. It reminded him of when he would stand out off his friends rooms, always wondering what would happen.

Minutes passed, people passed him, some bowing, he paid no mind and waited for the voice he wants to here.

"Naruto." He turned to see his worried friend, probably not knowing why the anbu told him to go to the hosipital, but understanding what goes on in a hopsital.

"Finally, I thought you might have run into the tomato festival." He saw a smirk tug at his friends smile, and his eyes shown some relief from hearing a joke come from his friend mouth.

"So why am I here?" The hokage`s face got hard, putting seriousness into his words.

"Sanosuke." The recievers eyes went wide, passing past his friend and almost knocking him over. Rushing into the room, his eyes going on the little body on the bed, his eyes starring at the body that just barged into his room.

"Daddy!" The little boy jumped up, and the man came over to his son, looking around for the mother of his son. Naruto coming in and watching the scene in front of him.

"What happened to your mommy?" The little boys face welled up, and Sasuke and Naruto both waited for what the child would say.

"She never caught up to me." Tears welled up in the little`s ones eyes, Sasuke coming to put the child in a hug, a few of his own tears spilling out.

"He needs to get check up before he can leave, we`ll wait outside." The older Uchiha nodded and patted his son on the head before walking out behind his friend, watching as the nurse went into the room.

"I knew I shouldn`t have left them Naruto, I should have, fu-" He punched the wall, and leaned down on the wall, hiding his teaers from his friends.

"She might not be dead, I`ll send a team to look for her." He recieved no reply, but came over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We don`t know yet Sasuke, and you need to stay strong for Sanosuke." A meek reply came from the others mouth.

"I know, but if I wouldn`t have gone, she might be alive." The other said nothing, but pat his shoulder before he said a bye and left his friend, the nurse coming out right after the hokage`s departure.

"He can leave the hospital now."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded her head, and continued on her way, the Uchiha heading back into the room, and going towards his son sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet hanging on the edge. He gave a smile to his father, and his father smiled back, ruffling his hair, before picking him up.

"You need some sleep."

"Okay daddy." They walked out of the hospital, both having the same person in mind, hoping that she really isn`t gone from them.

-Next day.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Ngn." Something growned as a little voice yelled, echoing throughout the compound, making the man stir in his sleep.

"Daddy!" A little ball pounced on the man, making his body lift slightly off the bed. His hand snaking out to bring the little ball down to him.

"Morning you energy ball." He smiled at the engergy, expecting another hand to come on his and hold their son up. He fell back into reality when no such thing happened, just his hand alone.

"Morning daddy." Each smiled at each other, Sasuke looking into the eyes that reminded him of the boys mother, his own lover. He stroked his hair, and let himself rest again, feeling the boy cuddling up on his arm, Sasuke needing more time to think about everything.

=Later on in the day. Hokage Tower.=

"I don`t know what to do Naruto, he needs a mother." Naruto watched as his friend sat infront of him in a chair, miserable written all over his face and body language.

"We don`t know if she really is dead or not, the search party only left a bit ago." Sasuke merely nodded at his words, knowing it would only make little difference, Sakura would never leave their child willingly, she could only be killed to be seperated from their son.

"I think I know someone who would be his mother." Naruto turned away from the window and looked to see his friend now standing up, running a hand threw her hair. Knowing who he is reffering too.

"Sanosuke wouldn`t like her. And what would Sakura think if she comes back and finds you married to that ho? Imagine what everyone else would think? The girls would probably kil you."

"Sanosuke would like her, and Sakura wouldn`t want him to go motherless. The others I could care less." Naruto looked at his friend closer, seeing his mind putting Karin into Sakura, Sasuke seeing Sakura in Karin, making Karin`s hair pink, eyes green, and being a nurse, well worker, at the hopspital gave Sasuke a finished package to imagine Karin as Sakura.

"Sasuke this isn`t good for you. Just relax, Sakura might be alive." He said the words sternly, but they didn`t reach the black haired males ears.

"I want a wedding in two days." Sasuke told Naruto, turning after the words and leaving the office in a puff of smoke, going to look for Karin. Naruto sighed, and turned to the window, praying for Sakura to still be out there, to save Sasuke from his ownself.

Sasuke walked into the white building, everything sparkling and blinding his eyes. He almost put his hand up to cover them, but he thought they might find it rude. He walked to the desk, his mouth wanting to say Sakura Haruno, but Karin came out instead.

"She`s in the break room." He nodded, the attendant knowing he`s been here enough and can find it with out directions. And he did find it with no problem, opening the door and finding it empty besides Karin, just as he wanted it.

"Oh, Sasuke." She smiled at him, his feet slowly stepping towards, making their way along.

"I need something from you." Her eyes peered over her cup, watching for what he would want of her, she had only heard that Sanouke returned without Sakura, but has yet to hear on the higher ups condition.

"I want you to marry me, and raise Sanosuke." Her drink almost spit from her mouth, herself barely able to hold it in as she swallowed it. His words sinking in, Sakura has to be dead, wants her instead, and to raise their son. _Their _son, she scoffed inwordly and firgured they would have to fix that later on.

"I would gladly accept Sas-uke." She smiled sedcutivetly, throwing her cup off to the side, its empty contains doing nothing to protest. He nodded, and watched as she stepped closer to him, her hands moving on his chest, her top slowly coming undone. His eyes following the movement, and seeing the flesh she has to offer. He couldn`t say she has nothing, she does, more then Sakura, but he preffered Sakura`s to Karin`s, Karin`s has a little too much for his taste. Either way, he felt his pants tighten upon seeing them, himself imgagining Sakura still from the lack without her, and his body not having such pleasure in awhile, aching for it.

She groaned when he moved his hand to touch them, one going down towards her waist, holding her in place as he began to move his neck down. Her hands finding his hem and pulling them down in one push, his mind trying to imagine Sakura doing it. Karin kept going as he began massagine her boob, making he moan from how his hand moved around it. She found the next hem, and instead of pulling it down as the previous one, she just stuck her hand right down there. Her movements halting from feeling, such a large part come in contact with her hand.

She let it only temporarily stun her, being used to doing it so much before hand. She began to slowly trail her hand down it, Sasuke`s eyes shutting as he stopped his work on her boob, his mouth coming to mix with hers. Both moaning, as Karin`s hand began to move faster, making him put his hands down and try to make her squirm like she makes him. Her moans getting louder when their mouth contact broke and he went to her neck, his hand moving faster as she moved her hand faster. Sasuke pumping and moving his hips into her palm, Karin`s smirk coming to her face, feeling smug from making Sasuke beg for it.

Finally, they both came, Karin before Sasuke. Sasuke`s breathing slightly ragged from using his hand and using his hips at the same time, his body registering more pleasure before he even got his breath back. Karin down on her kness, and his boxers surrounding hers kness. Her mouth working wonders on his length, making him back up against the wall, he looked down and pulled her hair harder to make her take more in. Her own cough signaling she was slightly choking on it.

The next thing he knew, they were both on their kness this time, herself as naked as himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho. I hated writing that last part, but don`t worry it will get better! Sasusaku! Poor Sanosuke loosing his mother. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review, sub, and face please!<strong>


End file.
